Horrors of Life: Season I
by Taylor Raye Pember
Summary: Auslly will come back, trust me. After Austin fails in the music business, they get married with new jobs and bad things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, who has decided to read this new Fanfiction of mine. I am so happy! I know I need to update the Ouran Mysteries and the Ultimate Game, and my oldest fic Watch the Sky. This is an Austin & Ally Fanfiction, as most of you know, and it is going to be kind of scary, but funny and romantic. Enjoy this Fanfiction, damnit! *Also: this is a crossover between A&A and a TV show called Dexter. Enjoy!**

Ally was angry. It was their second anniversary and Austin didn't seem to remember it. He was really pissing her off and she finally snapped when he came home that night. He worked at the Miami Metro PD and always came home tired, especially during Serial Killer cases. When he stepped through the door he dropped his stuff on the floor and slumped over the side of the couch, looking at Ally, who was drawing. Ally looked at him from the corner of her eye and he had an odd sort of grin on his face. Ally looked up from her book and Austin fell over the couch and into her lap. He was drunk. Ally's face contorted into something hideous, a face full of anger and pain. She clenched her fists and thrust it into his face. She immediately heard a sickening CRUNCH as she broke his nose. He was too drunk to notice, so she went into the bedroom and locked the door. Austin could sleep on the couch for all she cared. That sick dickhead could leave her, too.

Ally thought about that for a moment and suddenly heard a banging on the door. It was probably Austin trying to get into the room to have sex with her again, the motherfucker. Well, she would show him. She grabbed her two suitcases from the closet and packed up everything she owned, except for the pictures of her and Austin together. She had no time for regrets and she wanted to prove to him that she was over this abuse treatment. After she had finished packing up her stuff, Austin finally broke through the door. He was so pissed, and she was as well, so when he ran at her, she thrust her foot into his crotch and, as he crumpled to the ground, she grabbed her suitcases and beat him in the head with them. As soon as she completed that, she left him and the house behind.

Austin was unconscious when Dexter walked into the house with dinner and Austin's would-have-been gifts for their anniversary.

"Hey, Austin? What's up? Are you here?" Dexter quested.

Austin made no sound as Dexter continued to call his name. When Dexter walked into the bedroom, he tripped over a dark and big mound on the floor. When he bent down to try and move it, he heard a groan and Dexter jumped, when he realized that he was staring face-to-face with a very bloody, very hurt Austin Moon.

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Dexter yelled. Debra was in the car and heard him shout, so she went inside the house as well.

Dexter was trying to help Austin onto the couch. He motioned to Debra to get some ice for him. When Debra brought him back the ice, Dexter helped him hold the ice to his face. After several hours, Dexter coaxed Austin into telling him what happened.

"Uh…I d-don't know w-what hap-pened. A-all I know i-is that…I don't know!" Austin began to cry. He knew he shouldn't have gotten drunk on his anniversary, so he felt horrible. Just then, Debra found a note from Ally. It read:

_Dear Austin,_

_We're done. Goodbye. I will be back here tomorrow with a lawyer to get you to sign the divorce papers. How could you get…_

_ I am so fuc…there is no hope for us anymore, so goo…_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ally Dawson_

Most of the note was covered in tears and unreadable. And Dexter noticed that she had signed her name as "Ally Dawson, instead of Austin Moon. There was also a post scriptum written on the opposite side:

_P.S. you should have stayed popular and stayed a musician. It's because of that stupid police job you go afterwards. So work your ass off!_

**Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter to find out where Ally's going to stay and what she's going to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, this is the long awaited second chapter of Horrors of Life: Season I. I really hope you enjoy. I also must warn people who have a weak constitution and dislike violence, about this chapter's graphic content. For those who read this because of Dexter, you should know that Dexter (in the books and the television show) is very graphic, violent and gory. I do hope you enjoy this long and difficult chapter.**

Ally ran out of the house. She had left Austin a note, which he probably wouldn't be able to read due to all of her excessive crying. She had promised herself, "NO REGRETTING YOUR DECISION!" She would have to stick with it. She walked up to her car, threw the suitcases into the trunk, and felt around in her pockets for the keys.

_Shit!_

She'd left them inside. She quietly entered the house again and snuck out her keys. She felt sad when she heard Austin groan from the back bedroom, but he had brought this on himself. She started the car and drove down the street, planning to get to Trish's house by morning.

Now back into Austin's present situation…

Dexter had spent the night with Austin on the couch. He woke up from a dream about killing Freebo. _Damn, he was a jackass drug dealer!_ Sometime during the night Dexter had taken off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned deeply. He looked at the digital clock on the wall. It read: 6:24.

He kept his arms behind his head and settled back down on the couch to sleep in. Then he jerked up, realizing that he had to be at Miami Metro by 6:45. He pulled on his shirt, and then he got up and yanked on his pants. He grabbed the stuff he had brought to Austin's house with him and ran out to his car. He had already been warned by LaGuerta that if he was late again, he would be fired. He decided that he would have to get something on the way to work.

Austin was already at Miami Metro, and what awaited him was a new case, so disturbing, that it will change his life and his personal relationships forever.

"This fucker's gotta big ego, apparently. He wrote all of his feelings and how happy he was in killing all of these people and how he's fucking better than everyone else in blood on the ground! Shit!" Debra yelled at the crime scene. This was the third victim of the murderer the media had nicknamed the "Crucifier", after how he seemed to crucify his victims on the ground. It was a ritualistic killing, indefinitely.

The oddest part of the kill, though, was how the blood from the victims was positioned in a perfect circle around his victims – like a ring. Austin was staring, in shock, at the body. The killer had left a picture of this man at the last crime scene. That's what happened with the one before that, too. The first one was totally different. The first one's picture was sent directly to the station. Austin was curious of who his victim was going to be next. What he saw utterly disturbed him: it was a picture of Trish, sprawled out on her bed, naked and having intercourse with a strange man.

Trish still lived in Miami – as a prostitute! She had sex with any guy who could pay her as well as he could fuck her. She owned a nice apartment on the coast. That was where Ally was headed at this junction. Or, where she had just arrived.

Ally ran up to the door and banged on it, hard and fast.

Trish had just been sleeping, so she was startled when she heard the banging. Trish looked around for any garment that she could wear that wouldn't be so risqué. Then, she put it on to answer the door. Ally was surprised when she noticed Trish. Trish looked like she had been assaulted and thrown around all night, which might as well have been true. Trish was also surprised when she glimpsed Ally's face. Ally had mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes were red from long hours of crying in the car, and she was slightly off balance along with the smell of alcohol.

"What the hell happened to you, A?" Trish asked in a sort of slurred voice.

"Me and Austin have issues with our marriage. I kicked him and beat him into the ground with a suitcase…" As she said this, she burst into a long cry. Trish hugged her and Ally cried into her shoulder in the early light of a hot Miami morning.

"It's OK, baby…" Trish whispered into Ally's ear.

"No, it's not!" Ally screamed. "I fuckin' beat him and he might be dying and…I want to kill him! I wish I had and…" Ally started to feel feint, so she stopped talking, or yelling, as she had been doing.

Trish looked around and then brought Ally inside.

"Let's talk about it over a beer." Trish said.

**This may not have been the best chapter, but drama begins in the next chapter. OK, so I am wondering if someone could find me a place where you can legitimately download full episodes of Dexter season 3. No, I WILL NOT accept links for graboid! Thanks, stay tuned!**


End file.
